Some Random Final Fantasy Story
by Stephanie and Amanda
Summary: The title explains it all...read with caution though, lots of insanity. So...if you're not insane...RUN AWAY!!!


Some Random Final Fantasy Story  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own anybody but ourselves and our original muses.  
  
A/N: This story is written by, Stephanie ?????? and Amanda ??????.  
  
*Stephanie and Amanda are stuck in a blank room with 6 doors, all with pictures on them. *  
  
Steph: Uh...ok, a second ago I was sleeping.  
  
Amanda: ...where are we?  
  
Steph: *shrugs* Hell if I know...  
  
Amanda: Well...let's call our muses and ask them!!!  
  
Steph: *Smirks* Yeah right, like Sephiroth would want to help...  
  
*They both roll their eyes*  
  
*Suddenly Sephiroth walks through one of the doors with a meteor on it*  
  
Sephiroth: You call?  
  
Amanda: Whoops...  
  
Steph: *Turns red* DAMN IT!!! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO LOCK HIM IN MY BRAIN FOREVER?????????  
  
Amanda: *Cowers away* I'm sorry...hey...maybe Vincent would be able to help!  
  
*Vincent walks in through the same door Sephiroth walked through*  
  
Vincent: ...Some one call me?  
  
*Amanda throws her arms around him, nearly suffocating him*  
  
Vincent: GAH!!! *tries pulling her off*  
  
*...but it doesn't work.*  
  
Amanda: *smiles sweetly* Vincent! You've gotta help us!  
  
*Vincent glares* ...what?  
  
Amanda: Where the hell are we!!!???  
  
Vincent: How the hell am I supposed to know?. ..  
  
Steph: *calming down* ...well...you did just walk out of that door over there! *points to the door, and then gets an idea...* Hey, how about I call all my muses; one of them has got to know!!!  
  
*Suddenly, the door with a guy hugging a girl opens, and in walks Selphie, Squall, Rinoa, and Seifer. The one with the meteor opens, and in walks Rufus, Cid, and Turk Vincent. Then a door with a world opens, and in walks 2 people...*  
  
Some Random Guy: ...are you allowed to have this many muses?  
  
Steph: I can have as many as I want! I just can't decide on one.anyway, you should be yelling at Amanda, she has 18!!!!!! And who the hell are you anyway?. ..  
  
Some Random Guy, now SRG: I'm...Some Random Guy. I'll be popping up in random places throughout this story.  
  
Steph: ...oh...are you a muse?  
  
SRG: ...sure.  
  
Squall: ...whatever.  
  
Everyone: ...  
  
Amanda: *Pops up* Hey...I have 19! SEIFER IS MINE!!!  
  
Steph: No he isn't! HE'S MINE!! I called him first!!!  
  
Amanda: THAT'S NOT FAIR!!! You've got Squall and Rinoa and Selphie!!! I WANT SEIFER!!!  
  
Seifer: ...um...  
  
*Stephanie grabs his arm and drags him towards her*  
  
Steph: MINE!!! You've got Vincent!!!  
  
Amanda: ...so do you!!!!!...*points at Turk Vincent*  
  
Turk Vincent: What do I have to do with this?...  
  
*Amanda grabs Seifer's other arm and pulls*  
  
Amanda: DAMNIT!! I claimed him before you!!!  
  
Seifer: Ladies...lets not fight over me now...you're sort of pulling me apart here...  
  
Amanda: Well if Steph would let go...  
  
Steph: I grabbed him first bitch!  
  
Amanda: Well...bring it on!! *snaps fingers*  
  
*Everyone stares*  
  
Squall: ..............whatever.  
  
*Amanda freezes* ...I did not just do that...  
  
Vincent: Good Gods...Amanda has become a prep!!!!  
  
Amanda: No I didn't!! ...He's still mine!  
  
Steph: GRR!!! *pulls out pistol* Over my dead body!  
  
*Amanda pulls out a whip*  
  
Amanda: *Grins* I can make that happen!  
  
Steph: ...um...over my dead body!  
  
Amanda: I told you...I can make that happen!  
  
Selphie: C'mon guys! Let's all be friends here!  
  
*They both glare at Selphie*  
  
Selphie: *cowers* ...it's just a suggestion!  
  
Squall: Alright Stephanie...put the gun down...  
  
*Everyone gasps*  
  
Rinoa: *Claps her hands* Alright! Squall actually talked!  
  
Squall: ...whatever.  
  
Amanda: I've got an idea...let's share him.  
  
Seifer: *thinks* Yes, very good plan...that way I don't get torn to shreds...  
  
Steph: *glares* ...fine...  
  
*Amanda and Stephanie shake hands*  
  
Selphie: *jumps up in excitement* Hey! Let's party!  
  
Amanda: Yeah, I'll call my muses! Well...some of them at least...  
  
Raoi: ...I think you should all die...  
  
Everyone: ...  
  
Squall: ...whatever.  
  
Amanda: Oooook...um...who's this Steph?  
  
Steph: *glances at Amanda* Who, Raoi? This is my new muse...I replaced Reno with her after I set him free. Anyway, she's psychotic.  
  
Raoi: ...you're on my death list...  
  
Steph: ...that's nice...  
  
Squall: ...whatever.  
  
Raoi: *glares at Squall with her yellow eyes* You will be too if you don't stop saying whatever...  
  
Squall: ...wh- um...ok.  
  
Amanda: Aren't my muses supposed to show up now? I want my muses! *Starts crying*  
  
*The door with the guy (Squall) hugging the girl (Rinoa) opens and in walks Quistis. A door with a 7 little balls in a circle opens, and in walks Vegita, and Chi Chi. The door with world opens, and in walks 3 people (one not visible). Then, finally, a door with Earth on it saying, "Sort of futuristic world" opens, and in walks Heero, and Duo.*  
  
Amanda: ...well, that's not all of them...but anymore and this place would be crammed.  
  
Turk Vincent: Hey.the door with the world just shut itself.  
  
The Invisible Guy: No it didn't...I shut it.  
  
*Selphie looks around and latches herself to Squall* Who was that???  
  
Squall: ...could you get off?  
  
The Invisible Guy: It is I; I am unseen to the eye. I am not visible. Nobody can see me. As hard as you try, you will never be able to see me. Because, I, myself, me, am not able to be seen.  
  
Amanda: We got that already.  
  
The Invisible Guy: I, myself, am me. Not seen am I.  
  
Cid: F*CK!!! SOMEBODY KILL THAT GUY!!  
  
The Invisible Guy: You cannot kill me...for I am unseen.  
  
Selphie: ...hey...what's that? *points to a shadow that is not attached to anyone.*  
  
The Invisible Guy: I am, unseen...to even light.  
  
Squall: ...Shut up already!  
  
Rufus: I'll handle this...*pulls out double barrel shotgun*  
  
The Invisible Guy, now TIG: Ah, but I cannot be seen.  
  
*The sound of a gun is heard, and blood flows out of mid air*  
  
TIG: ...ouch. That was luck, pure luck my friend.  
  
Amanda: I'LL handle this...*waves her hands and TIG can't talk anymore, only copy other people's last words.*  
  
Some Random Guy: And so, The Invisible Guy was only able to copy people's last words, making him a mere echo. And that my friend is how echoes were formed.  
  
Squall: ...Whatever.  
  
TIG: Whatever! Whatever! Whatever!  
  
Raoi: *Writes down on death list* Hmm...Squall and...The Invisible Guy. You both will be my 1,049th victims to kill.  
  
Steph: What the fuck? ...I mean...f*ck.  
  
Amanda: Ok.that's just annoying...*Waves hand and TIG is able to talk again*  
  
TIG: Why thank you.but, I am still unseen...for I am...Invisible!!!! *blood covering almost all of his body, making his outline visible*  
  
Vincent: ...no you're not.  
  
Squall: ...we can see you.  
  
TIG: ...*silent* DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMN!!!! There goes my cool entrance!!! GOD DAMN YOU ALL!!!!  
  
Everybody: ...  
  
*Relena walks in* Hey guys, sorry I'm late!!  
  
Heero: ...*eyes widen in terror* stay...stay away from me!!  
  
Duo: HE'S MINE!!!!!  
  
*Everybody stares at Duo, including Heero.*  
  
Duo: ...um...aha...*anime sweatdrops*  
  
Raoi: DIE FOR NO APPARENT REASON WHAT-SO-EVER!!!!  
  
*7 knives are lunged at Relena, followed by several bullets including a shotgun. Two whips are heard crackling, ki blasts are shot, then a gunblade, and a very long sword (Masamune) are thrown, along with...a mop?*  
  
*Everyone looks at Cid*  
  
*Cid shrugs* What? I couldn't find my f*cking spear...  
  
*Everyone then goes back to killing Relena*  
  
Steph: ...guys...I think she's dead now.  
  
*Heero continues to beat her* SHE'S NEVER DEAD!!!  
  
*Duo drags him away* Heero...she's dead...very dead...  
  
Heero: ...oh. *wipes the blood off of himself*  
  
Amanda: so...what the hell are we going to with her body?!  
  
*Suddenly a group of random monsters run through the Final Fantasy VII and VIII doors and eat her, then run back through the doors, leaving nothing behind...not even blood.*  
  
Everybody: ...  
  
Steph: ...uh...well...  
  
Selphie: so...are we going to have that party now?  
  
Vegita: I think you all are weak pathetic fools!!  
  
Everybody: ...  
  
Chi Chi: *takes out the frying pan of doom* SHUT UP YOU DAMN MONKEY!! *Chases Vegita back into the Dragon Ball Z world*  
  
*Vegita flies away screaming like a little girl*  
  
Steph: You know, there's too much randomness in this fic...  
  
SRG: ...I like it.  
  
Amanda: Well of course you would.  
  
Rinoa: Um...I think this chapter should end here...  
  
Selphie: B-B-But the party!!  
  
Squall: ...later...  
  
*SRG holds up a sign* "THE END OF THE CHAPTER!!!"  
  
Amanda: Thank goodness...  
  
Steph: Damn straight...*sighs*  
  
Amanda: Hey...we never asked our muses what this place was...  
  
Steph: *shrugs* who cares...as long as we're not at home.  
  
*Credits*  
  
Stephanie: Stephanie  
  
Amanda: Amanda  
  
Everyone else (because we're too lazy to type up all the names): Everyone else.  
  
  
  
So...um...the end.  
  
  
  
...Go away.  
  
  
  
...Please?  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
...Leave...now...  
  
  
  
...Come on...  
  
  
  
...I'M NOT KIDDING!!!  
  
  
  
God DAMNIT!!!  
  
  
  
STOP STARRING AT ME!! I am but a poor, defenseless fill in!!!  
  
  
  
AAAAAAHHHHHHHRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
*Screen fades* 


End file.
